


午夜

by AllForSoda



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllForSoda/pseuds/AllForSoda





	午夜

虽然但是，翟潇闻今天还是没有找到合适的一夜情对象。精心打造的发型塌得差不多了，厕所都跑了两趟，就是碰不上心仪的那个鸡儿。

我这么可爱且魅力四射，迷人又不失风度，今天又要灰溜溜独自对猫到天明吗？翟潇闻瘫坐在沙发上将舞池里的男人一个个看过去，这个不行，太矮了，这个不行，好土，这个更不行，一看鸡儿就贼小。挑剔女大学生拒绝了一波波歪瓜裂枣，郁闷地喝了一口冰可乐。

其实是早有人选的，翟潇闻忍不住往一边瞄去，要不是这个男人质量过高，他今天也不会因为不甘心而过于挑剔。

那男人染着漂亮的亚麻色头发，清秀的下巴露出一丝高傲，冲淡了精致五官带来的圆润，加上高挑的身材，他就是整个club里最引人瞩目的焦点。只可惜是名草有主的样子，翟潇闻看着这人对着其他人爱答不理，只和同伴聊天的样子，实在没有勇气上去搭讪。

挎好小包，翟潇闻含恨走人。

“害，我明明这么好看。”翟潇闻一边和自行车车锁斗争一边抱怨。

“那倒也没有多好看。”身后传来一个低沉好听的声音。

“哈？”

翟潇闻傻了眼，看着club里的那个漂亮男人站在他身后，不耐烦地看着表，“已经快零点了，坐我车，别管你这破自行车了。”

“哈？”

焉栩嘉笑了，“你不是想睡我吗，一直盯着我看。”

翟潇闻这才反应过来，立刻一个不服，“你不看我又怎么知道我在看你？”

那倒也是，焉栩嘉有些挂不住面儿，“走不走了？”

那必须走啊。

翟潇闻第一次来这么高端的酒店，拽着他的小包目不斜视，就怕丢了面儿，焉栩嘉倒是游刃有余的很，知道的是他半夜开房约炮，不知道的还以为是来自家酒店视察。

“我先洗，你别拿我钱包跑路了。”

“哦。”翟潇闻沉浸在豪华大床的震撼中，一时失去了反驳的能力。

焉栩嘉倒是不拘小节，将衣服随意扯到地上就进了浴室，一瞥而过的好身材让翟潇闻不禁有些期待今晚了。

可等翟潇闻出来的时候，一切都和他想象的不一样。

焉栩嘉缠住他亲吻了一会，他的吻和他表现出的外表一点都不一样，绵密小意，翟潇闻觉得他像自己的猫一样，一下一下地撩拨，挠不到实处，翟潇闻忍不住往下摸去握住他的xing器，一轻一重的揉弄，但这个小东西只是微微勃起，不是很买账的样子。

焉栩嘉喘着气在在耳边轻语，“别弄了，你摸摸我后面，只碰这里不行的。”

语气性感是性感，只不过这话在翟潇闻耳里不亚于晴空惊雷，“啊？你是零？”

焉栩嘉僵硬了一瞬，坐起身来，“你也是?”

两个人面面相觑，都在对方脸上看到了一万个MMP。

“操！”焉栩嘉先缓回神，“你长这么高还做零啊！”

翟潇闻委屈了，“你也不矮啊，而且你还那么装逼。”

“你才装。”焉栩嘉烦躁地拿过床头放着的手表，“这特么都快2点了。”

翟潇闻瘪瘪嘴，“是你自己喊我来的，本来我都到家睡觉了。”

“那就睡觉。”

两人关了灯，各自躺在床两边，带着愤怒和郁闷试图走进梦乡。

……

“嗯……”

翟潇闻猛然睁眼，透着昏暗的床头灯看向另一边，焉栩嘉双眼紧闭，秀美的脸上面露潮红，被子下隐隐在动作着。

他咽了咽口水，“你在……”

焉栩嘉睁开眼看了他一眼，眼里满是动人的荡漾，“都怪你随便乱摸，一直下不去……”他干脆掀开了被子，下面一丝不挂，雪白的腿间插着的居然是一只钢笔，小巧的一只在粉嫩的股间进进出出，香艳动人。

翟潇闻本来就还未平复，一下就又被撩上火来，他轻轻趴上焉栩嘉的身体，一边隔着睡衣亲吻着他的乳头，一边顺手帮他接过钢笔，继续动作着，“我帮你。”

焉栩嘉笑了一下，伸手搂住了他，顺着他的腰线一路抚摸下去，在他浑圆的臀上重重揉了一把，“你身材不错，很受欢迎吧，今天要不是我那个人肯定有福了。”

翟潇闻哼哼唧唧的，示意他再用力一点，焉栩嘉就顺势在他臀上不轻不重地拍了一下，那蜜臀轻轻颤着，好欺负的很。

昏暗的房间内，两双长腿交叠在一起，缠缠绵绵毫无攻击性，隐秘的阴影处只有翠绿的钢笔时隐时现，像一只贪婪的蛇。

夜色是蛇类最好的掩护。


End file.
